


《X战警：分裂》余波（拉灯清水）

by annasho35207



Series: 叉男背景车 [5]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	《X战警：分裂》余波（拉灯清水）

重建学校的日子并不轻松，对于Logan来说这一切都显得过于繁琐且沉重。那场风波给几个孩子带来的心理阴影是不言而喻的，尤其是Idie。

Logan尽可能的在忙碌之余给予他们更多的关怀，可效果并不理想。幸亏Bobby时不时的笑话，才没能让劫后余生的他们陷入各种不良的情绪中。

可焦躁一直郁结在Logan的胸口，对现在的彷徨和对未来的不安使他时刻如拉满绷紧的弓弦，只消再一点点的压力就有随时暴走的危险。

离开乌托邦并不是逞一时之快，这个想法在他脑子了盘绕了很久很久。可是这一切终于成真了，他反而失去了一个方向。

随着修缮工作的完成，接下来他要面对的是如何保护以及教育这些孩子。保护这很简单，左不过就是拼了自己的老命。可说到教育……Logan真的不知该如何去做。

他反对Scott将孩子们训练成战士，他拒绝教授他们任何有关作战的技巧。可除了战斗，他又能做些什么呢？他的人生经历并不能作为教育孩子们的范本，他甚至不愿意让孩子们知道他曾面对怎样一个黑暗血腥的世界。

现在他必须得承认，这一切都比想象中的困难得多。

抚了抚额，时间很晚了，Logan觉得自己需要休息。连续的忙碌操劳让他不禁怀疑起自己野兽般的嗅觉已经失灵，否则他怎么会觉得自己闻到了那个混蛋的味道。

推开了自己房间的门，昏黄的灯光撒向漆黑的走廊。Logan抚着有些酸痛的肩膀，在看到Scott坐在床边摆弄着自己放在床头柜上的雪茄时，他依然维持着这个动作。

“跟你说过很多次，不要在床上抽烟，很危险。”Scott将打火机拿在手里轻轻丢抛着。“这里和乌托邦不一样，多是木料质地，容易失火。”

“怕什么，有Bobby在。”有些轻松的对话让Logan一时间有些恍惚……仿佛还是曾经的岁月。

“你几乎已经把所有关于教育孩子们的工作都推给了Bobby。”Scott不紧不慢的说，可Logan听出了他话里的指责意味。

“你他妈的现在是来督导工作么？‘伟大的变种人领袖——Cyclops’”Logan抱着双臂一脸嘲讽的瞪着Scott。

“Logan，我不是来跟你吵架的。”Scott将打火机攥在手里，很用力。“但是你得承认，现在的局面你并不擅长处理。”

Scott顿了一下，不等Logan开口反驳便继续说道：“你带着孩子们回到这儿，这里被破坏得失去了所有安保系统。你这就是将你们所有人的命拱手交给了敌人，任凭宰割！”Scott说得很严厉，但是并没有提高音量，语气也没有改变。

Logan想驳斥Scott的说法，可他却Scott接下来的话堵了个哑口无言。

“你想说有你和Bobby，可你们只有两个人，而你又拒绝教导孩子们如何战斗，甚至不愿意引导他们正视自己的能力。”Logan只知道Scott皱着眉头一脸严肃的透过那个该死的红色眼镜和他对峙，却看不到那之下的目光充满了担心和眷恋。

“那我也不会让他们走向战场，步上你我的后尘！”Logan冲过去一把夺过Scott手里打火机，揪起Scott的衣领，高举起的右手伸出了锋利的钢爪。

“你前阵子揍我的那一身伤才刚好没几天。”Scott拉着Logan的手腕，将其一点点压下。手掌又糙了许多，想必是最近折腾出来的。Scott摩挲着Logan的掌心，有些讨好似的安抚。“那边的事情太多了，我脱不开身。但是，我会让暴风他们常过来，你这有太多学科都缺老师了。”Scott将Logan的手放在自己唇边，低头细细亲吻命运的坎坷为这男人带来的所有沧桑年轮。

Logan心里不是滋味儿地小声嘟囔：“我俩好像还在吵架中……”

Scott无奈地笑了笑，鼻息喷在手心里温热湿痒。“是啊，你当着全世界的面把我给甩了。”

自从离开乌托邦，已经有相当一段日子没有过肌肤相亲。Logan被Scott的亲吻撩拨得有些心动，他就势扳过Scott的头压上了那双假装委屈的唇……

========================拉灯========================

天还没亮，Logan光着身子将自己埋在被祸害得不成样子的床铺中。Scott已经收拾好，还是来时的那一身，除了看上去有些皱巴。

“不起来送我上黑鸟吗？”Scott摸着露在被子外面的那半颗刺儿球问。

“…………”一阵漫长的沉默后，只听被子里传来Logan闷闷的声音。“你明知道我去送你就代表着我会跟你一起上黑鸟。”

“我希望你能跟我回去。”Scott又掀开一点儿被子，将手伸到裸出来的肩膀来回轻抚。

“滚回去当好你的变种人领袖吧！”Logan突然暴躁得吼着，可声音从枕头里传出来依然显得那么无力。

两人沉默了一会儿，还是Logan先开口说：“我很抱歉，瘦子。”

“没必要道歉，该说对不起的，应该是这个亏欠我们的世界。”Scott靠过去，亲吻着Logan的肩头。

“我可以回去，但是让这些孩子们如果跟我一起回去成为战士，我却做不到。若不能守护他们的安宁成长，那吾辈究竟何以为战？”

Scott牵动嘴角，这是他现在能做出最轻松的表情了。“但愿我们走得是殊途同归的道路，Logan。”

“不，瘦子。只有你赢了，我的路才不会错。否则这里永远都不会成为乐土，只能是战场。”

Scott深深的将Logan怎么也不肯回头的背影印在自己的脑子里。他明白，并不是Logan想的不够多不够远，也不是再不愿为自己为整个种族而战。而是，只有固守住新的希望才有继续抗争的理由和信念。

“你保重，Logan，这里交给你了。”说完便转身离开了房间。

Logan躺在床上，听着开门关门，脚步声渐远，黑鸟发动引擎，强风吹动草坪，渐高渐远最后一切归于平静。

他想，这操蛋的世界。


End file.
